supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongul I
History Origin Mongul was originally the ruler of his own race. However after a revolution he was ousted. To gain revenge upon his people, Mongul saught the greatest weapon in the galaxy, Warworld. But to attain the weapon he needed the key, which the Martian Manhunter possessed. To attain it, Mongul kidnapped three of Superman's friends to force the Man of Steel to battle his friend. After beating the Manhunter and obtaining it for Mongul. After Mongul betrayed Superman a battle ensued and Superman's friends where then saved by the Manhunter. However, Mongul escaped still in possession of the key. Back on Warworld, Mongul activated the great weapon and turned it's weapons against Superman and Supergirl. Alas for Mongul he didn't realize the mental toll of using the weapons of Warworld and was forced to escape as the pair of Kryptonians destroyed massive weapon. Mongul then attempted to steal yet another powerful weapon, but again was thwarted by Superman, who was assisted by Starman. Growing ever more resentful of the Man of Steel, Mongul decided instead of conquest to pursue a vendetta against him. To that end he stole a Sun-eater from a Controller to destroy the galaxy Superman protected. But with help from the Legions of Superheroes once more Mongul met defeat. His final Pre-Crisis appearance was his most famous the Alan Moore written story, "To the Man Who Has Everything." which appeared in Superman Annual #11. Post Crisis Mongul was the tyrannical ruler of Warworld, an artificial sattelite that traveled the galaxy picking up slaves for gladitorial combat. Superman was picked up by a Warworld slave ship. Mongul pits Superman against the warrior Draaga, one of Warworld's finest, but when Superman refuses to kill his foe, Mongul decides to fight Superman himself. Mongul uses his gemstone's power to overwhelm Superman, but fortunately the Cleric teleports Superman away from the fight. As Warworld's inhabitants begin to revolt against their hated ruler, Mongul is defeated by Draaga and replaced as ruler of the planet after Draaga learns how to overcome his gemstone. Mongul flees, swearing revenge. Mongul apparently fled to a small alien world and managed to conquer with a small amount of followers and what was left of his Warworld technology. It was here that he was found by the Cyborg Superman, who recognized Mongul's mutual hatred for Superman. The Cyborg promised Mongul a new Warworld to rule, but Mongul was not prepared to bow to another--so the Cyborg forced him into service. Mongul took a massive spaceship to Earth, arriving over Coast City and unleashing 77,000 carnage globes which detonate simultaneously, obliterating the entire city and all who lived there. The ship then launched a collection of "seeds" which worked quickly worked together to build Engine City for his new master. Mongul is, of course, waiting for the perfect moment to betray the Cyborg. That moment comes after a failed missile attack on Metropolis and the subsequent attack by Superman (recently returned from the dead), Steel, and Superboy. Mongul orders his minions to fire up Engine City, knowing that without a counter engine that would have been where Metropolis stood, the planet will spin out of its orbit and shake itself to pieces. Superman and Steel confront Mongul in the city, where he gloats over his plan. While Steel battles the Cyborg in a desperate attempt to stop the engine from firing up--which proves successful--a non-powered Superman and Supergirl fight Mongul. They prove no match for him, however, and he quickly overpowers them. The Cyborg, well aware of Mongul's betrayal, allows Hal Jordan to enter Engine City to take him out. Green Lantern, enraged over the loss of his home, quickly attacks Mongul--but since Mongul's skin is yellow, GL cannot attack him directly with the power ring. Despite the handicap, GL manages to defeat Mongul and incarcerate him. Superman manages to defeat the Cyborg shortly thereafter. Mongul proves a difficult prisoner to hold. During a riot at the Slab, Mongul manages to escape. Desiring revenge against Green Lantern, he heads for the West Coast. He doesn't care that Hal Jordan, the man who defeated him, is no longer Green Lantern. He battles the new Kyle Rayner, and is shocked when Kyle's ring can hurt him directly. With some help from Superman, GL manages to defeat Mongul and he is returned to custody. When he escapes again, he decides to cut his losses and just leave the Earth, but he is stopped by the Flash before he can do so. Mongul was stuck on Earth, raging against his confinement. He was offered a way out during Underworld Unleashed, when he was approached by the demon Neron and offered greater power and a chance for real success. Enraged by the implication that he was a failure, Mongul attacked the demon and was killed. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alien Physiology' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Energy Projection' Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Leadership' *'Weaponry' In Other Media Television Mongul appears in the Justice League animated series, voiced by Eric Roberts. He is the ruler of Warworld and sends Superman to the gladiator pits of his domain. However, he is defeated and disappears until Justice League Unlimited, in the episode "For the Man Who Has Everything", (which is an adaptation of the comic story of the same name) Mongul tricked Superman by sending him an alien parasite (a Black Mercy Plant) disguised as a birthday present. The Black Mercy trapped Superman in a coma, while making him live an imaginary life in his mind, a life in which Krypton had never exploded and he had grown to adulthood there. With help from Batman and Wonder Woman (who had also come to give him birthday presents), Superman escaped the trance, with the illusionary Krypton exploding, much as it did in the real world. Wonder Woman then trapped Mongul with his own parasite. The viewers never see the fantasy Mongul has when he is trapped, but we have a brief moment where we hear screams. See Also *Mongul I/Gallery Notes *Mongul is also known as Lord of Warworld. Trivia *When he left Marvel Comics, Jim Starlin still had numerous ideas to do with the character Thanos. But now with DC he then created Mongul and used these story ideas he had in mind. *The irony to this being that Thanos was created by Starlin as Marvel's answer to the New God, Darkseid, who also habits the DC universe as Mongul does. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mongul_(Prime_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mongul_I_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/mongul/29-12162/ Category:Villains